


Miss Guidance - Dream SMP AU [CANCELED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]

by ZenNX



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft My Street, Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Analysis, Character Development, Character Study, Crossover, Dream Smp, Dysfunctional Family, EVERYTHING HAS GONE TO CRAP I CAN’T, Loads of references that’ll probably won’t make sense, Manipulation, Other, PTSD, RIP L’MANBERG, Season 2 has gone to crap I hate everything, Therapy, WHYYYYyyyyy, but they will in time, past trauma, poor Tommy, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenNX/pseuds/ZenNX
Summary: “Allow me to aid you, by realizing your woes... Only then, will you understand... May you then come to realize, that all of what you’ve been seeking... has been there the whole time; casted aside in the dark.”——————————————————————————On the verge of what seems to be his second exile, and possible third war, Tommy gets help from unknown forces outside of the SMP. One thing’s for sure, this was not the help he was expecting. All of a sudden he finds himself whisked away into another world... and who the hell is this Irene woman...?What has he gotten himself into this time?——————————————————————————Dream SMP X Aphmau Multiverse——————————————————————————Art to be added.Constructive Criticism/Comments are appreciated!Enjoy!
Relationships: None
Comments: 18
Kudos: 101





	1. Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most self-indulgent thing I’ve ever done, I can’t-
> 
> Hope you enjoy this mess of a fix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy ponders about his current situation and how everyone is against him.

_It wasn’t long ago that a war broke out on the Dream SMP... That war being the second one in the SMP’s history..._

_For what was once a country that prided itself of independence and freedom, L’Manberg was now nothing more but a crater in the ground, thanks to its once respective - now dead - leader, Wilbur Soot; who blew it up. The founding father, a leader and brother of a nation betrayed his people, his friends, family and loved ones in exchange to blow it all up due to his spiral of paranoia, mistrust and denial, into insanity. The land was damaged even further thanks to one of his younger brothers, Technoblade. Summoning Withers in the name of Anarchy for the aforementioned ‘Blood God’._

_To say that everything went to sh*t would be a huge understatement. But surprisingly enough, the country was able to bounce back in-spite of this great toll. The country now built over the old - reconstructed, looking better than ever before. The commune now flourishes greater than before thanks to the new leadership of L’Manburg’s newest president, Tubbo, taking charge. This was a fresh start - a new beginning, of an new era of peace..._

-

To say that he was frustrated would be a huge understatement. For all the things that could go wrong, went exactly that...

**For everyone was now out to get him.**

The people he wanted to protect... the country that he cared for and served... his _home_... All of his friends were now against him. 

Over what? _What?!_ A stupid _house_ ? He couldn’t f**king believed it. All he wanted was to get his discs back from Dream, but now he had to deal with _‘the consequences of his actions_ ’ of burning Gogy’s house down(which he didn’t!), who apparently just so happened to be the now new king of the SMP. Great. F**king great! Now prolonging his goal of getting his discs even further! Like _what the f**k_?!

-

_“I don’t know Tubbo, this is all starting to seem a little.. a little much.” Tommy said, backing away from his so called ‘friends’’ to get away. He just needed to breathe. F**king a**holes..._

_“Tommy,” Quackity hesitated. “Tommy, let me tell you now something Tommy. It’s not just about the discs anymore, there’s a whole nation-“_

_“It_ _is_ _just about the discs, I gave them to Tubbo, alright?”_

_“W-what-?”_

_“IT IS JUST ABOUT THE DISCS TO_ _YOU_ _!” Fundy yelled suddenly, Tommy flinched. “We are_ _NOT_ _involved in this!_ _WE_ _are a nation and_ _YOU_ _are a part in it!_ _You’re screwing this over for your own benefit_ _!”_

 _“_ _You’re taking us all down with you Tommy_!”

_He sighed. Did they seriously not understand?_

_“Listen, look at me. I’ve screwed myself over many a time, alright? Think of all the times I’ve put aside the discs, my own things, for the nation. Now, the nation is in safe hands - finally! Wilbur is dead! Schlatt is dead! It doesn’t matter anymore! It’s with Tubbo, so it’s between me and Dream!”_

_“_ _ARE YOU DELUSIONAL_ _!?” Fundy was horrified. “Have you seen the wall, have you the_ _threats_ _!?!” He emphasized by pointing to the obsidian wall around L’Manburg. Getting taller and taller..._

 _“It’s_ _blurring your mind_ _Tommy.” Quackity sounded so disappointed. “You realize there’s a_ _whole nation_ _over there that we actually have to_ _protect_ _, y’know, so_ _many people_ _out there?”_

_...He didn’t know what to say._

_-_

The scene in his head kept replaying in his mind, over and over again. It was all becoming too much for him, his head was about to explode. He knew in his mind what he did to George was wrong, he shouldn’t have burned his house ( _What the hell was I thinking...?_ ). But what was he _supposed_ to say? Was it really that hard for him to admit himself guilty?

 _‘Think of all the sh*t Dream’s done to us. You do_ _one_ _thing, and now look at all these a**holes around ya! He’s there! Dream’s f**king there!’ Smiling down at us!_ He told himself. ‘ _They’re all out to taunt us.’_ He grabbed onto his head in pain. The voices not stopping. Repeating.

Even despite admitting to his faults, he couldn’t help but go back and think about the discs; _himself_. The meeting to discuss his behaviour, his punishment, was in a few days, and the thought of being held back really pissed him off. Having no choice but to wait until the 2nd to hear the results.

_‘Why does everything have to be so complicated?’_

He sighed. He should really go to sleep.

**_TommyInnit left the game_ **

-

The sight of L’Manburg was simply _stunning_. It was hard to believe that the place was even blown to begin with! The place was illuminated, so full of life! The amazing amount of effort put into its reconstruction made above the crater, the architecture of the housings and so much more-! It was simply an _amazing_ view! 

She couldn’t help but gawk at it’s beauty from afar as it shined like a beacon in the middle of the night. It was astonishing how far the country had gotten in just a short amount of time.

“Focus Rene,” A deep voice came from behind. “We are _not_ here to sight see.” He reminded. 

The woman turned around and smiled, she recognized that voice anywhere. She was met with the sight of her hooded friend, clad in all black with white stripes. His cold blue orbs pierced through the darkness, his look stern, despite only seeing his upper half of his face due to his mask; she could still tell.

“I know, I know,” she waved her hands nonchalantly. “Honestly Zuzu, you worry too much. It’s not like we’re actually on the server. We’re merely watching from afar.” She moved her hands, to aware her friend of the multiple floating screens around them. Some were static, others were visible, lighting up the dark void they were in. “No one suspects a thing.” She reassured him.

“Even so, we’re still breaking in there. I can’t urge you enough that we must be smart about this. We must find the right time so we can speak to him privately. Otherwise you know what will happen if we’re to get caught. Our powers will not last long under the rules of the server. There will be no mercy against anyone who defies the given rules set by the ‘smiley green man’.” He said lastly, with a hint of mockery besides his seriousness. 

“All we need is an opening. Gain access in, communicate through the system, and tell about our offer.” She reassured him. “Then we’ll wait to see if they take the offer or not.”

“And what if they don’t?”

The women smiled.

“Oh, they won’t! They won't refuse...” Her smile widened. “You’ll see Zane. You’ll see…”

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give your opinions on this mess. Constructive criticism is appreciated!


	2. Thoughts and Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo contemplates about the current situation... then suddenly gets intruded in a the middle of the night.

He was shaking. Why was he shaking? 

It wasn’t even cold out, and yet something was clearly wrong. Like a disturbance of sorts… yet he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

The hybrid sighed, sitting up from his bed. He really couldn’t get any sleep tonight. His thoughts wondering, over and over on one single thought that he couldn’t push away. He had to admit, he didn’t expect the kid to cover for him. 

He was hoping to admit his wrong doings, yet play dumb to save his own hide. Pretending to have forgotten, using Tommy as a disadvantage. After all, everyone else was focusing more on him, considering his long stay and history within the server and its people. He was only on the server for two days, and as far as anyone was concerned, they were perfectly fine with him around; suspecting nothing. If he played his cards right, his punishment wouldn't be so bad, if not at all. 

Gotta be the fool now, so you can be the ruler later... 

So suffice to say, he was quite surprised with the conclusion that day. 

In spite of clear cut evidence, Tommy insisted the blame be purely on him. The boy couldn’t help but feel bad for dragging his a** into his problems. He couldn’t help but smile, genuinely thankful for the selfless act Tommy did. Despite their weird first impressions from meeting each other, the two of them have become quite the duo in just a short amount of time. The kid has a good heart… Yet, his mind seems to have been plagued by dark thoughts for a while now.

Hearing the stories, seeing stocks of videos of what happened before… 

He was only a _minor._

Partaking in drug dealing, becoming a kid soldier and participating in two wars in the span of months… Hearing the heartbreaking stories of the kid’s crazy family - full of betrayal, and other figures relating… How does one _deal_ with that? Let alone a _kid_?

He felt ashamed. Ashamed of his earlier planning to use Tommy as a way to benefit himself. He thought to himself; he wouldn’t have been as different than the kid’s older brothers…

He shuddered at the very thought.

...Well, now what?

Tommy was still in trouble. And with how Tommy has been acting as of lately, he needed to think of _something_ if things were to go south on Wednesday. But what could he do?

He wasn’t friends with many of the people here. And even then, with how much he’s tied to Tommy at the moment, he could only assume nobody would want to associate with him. 

He was backed against a wall. There’s has to be a-

~~~~???~~~~

...There was that disturbance again. 

-

 **Lady Irene has joined the game  
** **The High Priest has joined the game**

-

The two found themselves outside of L’Manberg. Met with the cold dark exterior of the wall, that towered over, surrounding the country. It was a lot more intimidating close up. And yet-

“Uh Aph? This isn’t Ranboo’s…”

“Ah! My bad! Hold on…”

**_Teleport Ranboo_**

-

**_. . ._ **

**_UH_ **

-

All of a sudden he found his bedroom invaded by two people. Welp, at least he knew what that disturbance was; must’ve hacked their way into the server. That did not, however, stop him from screaming at the top of his lungs from the sudden arrival. His flight or fight responses kicking in, ducking down into the covers. Talk about a breach in privacy.

Luckily everyone was sleeping like the dead tonight. Thank goodness.

It was a good few seconds till one of the two people decided to talk. 

“Uh, Ranboo, right? We are _so_ sorry for dropping in such short notice.” It was a feminine voice, sincere and soft; friendly. Ranboo’s fears slowly dialed back upon hearing her. 

He uncovered himself to see the intruders. Sure enough, the voice came from the woman on the left, who was wearing a blue hooded cape and white dress with golden accents. On his left appeared a tall man clad in black and white. His face was covered due to the third of it being obscured by his hair and mask. His wear theming of crosses. Whoever these two are, meant business. 

“My name is Irene, and this here is my friend, Zane. It’s nice to meet you.” She offered to shake her hand. He exchanged, though hesitant.

“It’s uh, nice to meet you too, I guess…” 

“Pardon our unannounced entrance. My lady’s powers are limited in this realm. She can be quite the handful,” The man named Zane apologized. “Forgive us for rudely awakening you.”

“No problem, really,” he reassured. “Just wasn’t expecting anyone coming to visit me in the middle of the night.” He sarcastically remarked.

“We have our reasons. That being we needed to speak to you.” 

“Oh, why so?”

“It’s about TommyInnit.” Irene spoke. “And we fear that only danger, evil and darkness are in his future, and others, if we don’t do anything to stop him.”

_Oh you don’t say?_

“I’m sorry, I beg your pardon? We need to stop Tommy?” Goodness, this kid keeps getting into trouble no matter if he’s in the SMP or not doesn’t he? 

“Ok, gosh that was a poor choice of words- what I mean is that we need to _help_ Tommy before everything on this server goes to **hell**. We’ve been observing what's been going on for quite some time and we couldn’t help but notice the great decline of Tommy’s mental state.

Watching as the server starts to go back into chaos is saddening… as the Spirit of Peace and Justice, I can’t just stand and watch this happen.”  
The look in her amber eyes, they flared with such an intensity. “Which is why we are here talking to you.”

“But why me?” It was honestly confusing. “Shouldn’t you be talking to Tommy about this instead?”

“That wouldn’t be a very smart play.” Zane answered. “If we were to reveal ourselves to Tommy, not only would he automatically use us as leverage, he would immediately expose us to the rest of the server. Ruining are only chances of saving him if we are to be found out. And even then, we may be helping Tommy, but it’s not in the way he expects us to.” He finished.

“And that’s where you come in Ranboo.” Irene came in close, putting one of her hands on his shoulders. “I can tell, deep inside, you care about him just as much as we do. He seems to trust you. Or at least, tolerate you more than anyone else on here right now. 

Either way, he needs someone close to him more than ever before. And since you’re tied to him due to his recent crime, it's perfect. And from what we’ve seen, it appears you’ve been doing a lot of your own speculations about this, the people and the server already. Dare I say, you have been planning this from the start even before you’ve arrived.” She shifted his attention to his table. On it was a book; _the_ book. Filled with details he’s found out about before and since he joined the SMP, recording his findings in it. “It would seem to us you already got the idea.

So here’s what I need you to do,” She urged. “ _Stay by his side._ If alone… I can’t stress enough what will happen. He’s not handling the situation very well and it’s quite telling he’s losing it. If the _‘VillianInnit’_ posts have anything to say, I fear he might resort to old habits...

But whatever happens in the days that follow, keep an eye out for him. If you can help guide him, us two have a chance to help him out. Do I make myself clear?” 

Wow, that was a lot to unpack. He honestly didn’t know what to say. The two of them made it clear about the situation at hand and it would seem all three of them have a common goal here. With all that’s been going on, and who they were up against, Tommy needed all the help he could get right now. 

“Yes, I understand. But I must ask… how exactly is this gonna work? Am I the only one you have in mind for this?”

“We have others in mind,” Zane explained. “But only time will tell about whether or not they’ll become involved.

The future's looking bleak. And it will only further if this keeps going. There are others in here that are of great concern, both in case of well being and what problems that might arise from this. But if we focus on helping Tommy, we are helping them.” 

“For now, just keep doing what you’re doing. Please,” Irene’s face was filled with sorrow. “Continue to look out for potential threats. Continue to watch over the people. Please…” Ranboo and Zane both put one hand on her shoulders, to put her in ease. “Take care of him; _them.”_

Ranboo knelt down to women’s level and nodded.

“Don’t worry Irene. I promise you, I’ll do my best.”

She choked. What were once tears of sadness were now tears of joy. 

“Please, call me Aphmau.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw today’s stream(s)... I’m not surprised. I understand why Tubbo did what he did, it’s just upsetting to see everyone calling him the next Schlatt when he clearly isn’t. The guy’s doing his best for the country, while Tommy’s been acting out and bringing the entirety of the nation in jeopardy in due to his beef with Dream. Time will only tell if Tommy will change and learn while he’s in exile but that’s why I’m writing this fic to begin with. Here’s hoping things will go alright as we go forward in canon. 
> 
> As for this, I’m a little far behind, but hopefully I’ll get chapters done soon. I have a lot of things to work with now in due do recent events, so get ready!


	3. Meeting Day

December 2nd, 2020   
Meeting Day 

_Everything was going perfectly as planned. Dream had nothing - nothing! On him or anyone else! He was alone, with nobody to fall back to. He had nothing on them._

_He stood there and watched, as the smiling masked green man took his axe, swinging at the obsidian; taking down each block one by one._

_He’s my b***h now!_

_Then all of a sudden he stopped… and started placing back the blocks. Making the wall even taller-!_

_“Woah woah woah woah woah!!!” He yelled. The hell does Dream think he’s doing!?_

_He watched as the wall grew taller and taller. Then all of sudden he was met face to face with the man himself..._

_“Tommy,” His voice was stern. “Ok -listen, you f**ked up this time.”_

_What the f**k-?!_

_Tommy nervously laughed._

_“What the fu- Dream, Dream, don't swear please…”_

_“Nonononono. I don't give a F**K about Spirit, okay?! I don't give a f**k about anything actually! I care about your disks.”_

_His heart was pounding. The hell was happening?!_

_“I care more about your disks than you do! That's the ONLY thing I care about on the server, actually! I don't care about Spirit, Spirit was my horse, died ages ago! I care about your disks, 'cause that's what gives me power over you and your friends, and EVERYBODY you care about! Because you care about your disks more than anyone else here, so if YOU ARE NOT EXILED from L'Manburg, I will build these walls until they reach the block limit. I will keep EVERYBODY inside, I will hire guards, Punz and Sapnap, to patrol all around the entire walls, keeping them inside. No trade, no-one leaves, no armor, or they get slaughtered inside. DON'T TRY AND THREATEN ME! I don't CARE! I've lost ALL care for ANYTHING on this server!”_

_He couldn’t move, even if he wanted to. How the hell was he supposed to react to all that? And yet he opened his mouth._

_“Really?!” He hesitated. Really? So if I burn Spirit right now-“_

**_“BURN SPIRIT! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! RIGHT NOW!”_**

_His eyes were wide. He was truly scared._

_“Well, this is the only thing you've had attachment to this entire time! How do I know you're not f**king lying?!”_

_“I have attachment to your disks.” Dream said firmly. He just stood there; menacingly._

_“Why would you care-Why would yo-“ Something was in his throat. “They're MY disks, why do you even care about them?!”_

_It didn’t make any sense!!_

_“Nononono, Tommy,_ **_Tommy_ ** _, they're_ **_my_ ** _disks. I'll get them, I'll keep them, I'll put them in my ender chest and I'll keep them for the rest of the server.”_

_He didn’t know what to say._

_He then turned his way to face Tubbo._

_“Listen, Tubbo. You have three days. If you do not exile him in three days... I'll do what I said.”_

_“Well, wh... What does that entail? What the f**k do you mean?”_

_He waited for his response._

_“L'Manburg can be independent... But L'Manburg can't be_ **_free_ ** _.”_

_The words rang through his head as he just stood there. The masked man went on his merry way, building the wall even higher..._

_“Tommy,” he turned to the president; his best friend. “You had one job. To be positive, to be peaceful… And you messed it up.”_

_“You fuck- you fucked up,” Quackity said seriously. “You really fucked this up now, Tommy…”_

_“No, THIS IS ON YOU TWO AS WELL, actually!” Tubbo yelled at him and Fundy. Glaring intensely._

_The two men both stammered. Their words blending together into a bunch of gibberish nonsense. Tubbo was having none of it._

_“You went along with it! You all went along with it!”_

_“We thought he was right!” Fundy protested._

_If there’s anyone to pin it on it’s Tommy! He signed it, he signed the document and then he misbehaved!” Quackity then turned to Tommy. “Tommy, why didn’t you- why didn’t you tell us this?”_

_All eyes were on him._

_Breathe… Just breathe… Don’t pussy out now._

_“Tubbo…” He started. “He's only doing this to get under your skin, so you turn on me, alright?_

_Tubbo turned to face him, his face filled anger and frustration._

_“No, actually, he's made it VERY CLEAR what he's doing! He's doing this TO GET YOUR DISKS! 'Cause he wants them!”_

_“But the reason he’s doing this is because he knows that he- he...“_

_“You had one job! You couldn't do ONE thing for me! You couldn't do ONE! Just ONE thing! And it was for your own good!”_

_Tubbo emphasized._

_“So you know what, if the roles were reversed, as you said... YEAH! Yeah, you probably wouldn't exile me, BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE ACTUALLY LISTENED TO YOU, AND DONE WHAT YOU SAID! AND MAYBE HAD A COUPLE OUNCES OF RESPECT! ...You've messed this up for no-one but yourself!”_

_There were no words._

_“It’s Selfish.”_

_The group of friends just stood there. They didn’t know what to do._

_“Tubbo…” He reached out to his best friend. “Tubb-“_

_“I DON’T WANT TO EXILE YOU!” Tubbo screamed. “OKAY!?”_

_I know, I know you don’t but-_

_“This whole war, all of THIS - L’Manburg - everything-! This all started WAY before L’Manberg even started! Me AND you, versus Dream- This can’t be where we split now! YOU can’t- it’s always been you and me! Come on, please!”_

_“I DON’T WANT TO EXILE YOU TOMMY, BUT-!”_

_“The power is getting to your head man! You know I’m happy that you’re in charge now, but the power that comes from it-! This ISN’T what WE were meant to do! If HE builds walls over us- it’s always about getting back the discs!”_

_He couldn’t help but notice, watching Dream continue adding more obsidian._

_“Because THAT'S why WE started fighting! There have been too many times, where I put them to the side, alright! You can handle thi-”_

_“Yeah,” Tubbo stopped him. “We COULD’VE handled this… IF you’d listened.”_

_“But WE would’ve gotten the discs back! There wouldn’t have been a wall! I would’ve been on probation! You CAN’T probate your FRIEND! Even if I’d have listened to you, I would have never in a million years put down to ‘probate Tubbo’, make him report to this prick - sorry Fundy - this prick everyday! It doesn’t make - I would have never done that! Even if you wanted to, I would have UNDERSTOOD and I’d HELP you, I wouldn’t…!”_

_He stopped himself, realizing what he just said._

_Oh._

Oh.

Sh*t he f**ked up.

_“Tubbo…”_

_He turned around to see Ranboo._

_“Yeah?”_

_“You said that Tommy was selfish. You said that Tommy doesn't care about anyone else. That's not true. I robbed George's house, too.”_

_His heart was pounding._

_“I did it with Tommy. But in court, he said that it was just him. He could've pinned the blame on me. He could've said that it was me, there was evidence that it was me. But he_ didn't _. He's_ not _selfish. He can't be selfish. Me and Tommy robbed George's house, we didn't mean for it to burn. We didn't mean to burn anything down. It was supposed to just be a troll.”_

_All were silent; processing the given information._

_“Tommy, is this true?”_

_He turned to his friend._

_“Yeah...Yeah, it’s true.”_

_“He covered for me. He is not selfish. Calling him selfish, after what he did - I've only been on here for about - five days, is it? That's not selfish. Tommy isn't selfish.”_

_“Everything we’ve been through man… The discs war - every time I’ve put the discs aside, I think for one more time after Wilbur has gone! The villain- f**kin' Schlatt, the dictator who's exiled us before has gone! Tubbo, you can't turn into what you hate, you can't be the next Schlatt! If you exile me, you're following in that man's footsteps!”_

_He stared intensely, before pleading..._

_“Please!”_

_“Mkay. Well, as long as I can't be the next Schlatt, you can't be the next_ Wilbur _.”_

_The next Wilbur… He didn’t like the sound of that at all._

-

~~As the group of frien-~~

As the group dispersed to head in for the night, after what happened he didn’t want to walk home alone. And since Tubbo was too busy doing presidenty things, he decided to ask Ranboo to tag along. The hybrid followed suit close behind him. 

“That was really something…” 

He heard Ranboo say, but he was too distracted by something - _someone_. 

“Uh, Tommy?”

The hybrid directed himself to match Tommy’s general direction. The two soon trailing away from the path to the Peanuts Alley way. A figure - all too familiar - was standing in the shadows, but soon fled as the boy got closer. Tommy’s immediate instinct was to go after him, putting all his armour on, but was stopped by Ranboo.

“Hey now!”  
He said.  
“Tommy, I don’t think that’s a wise choice to pick fights with randos after what just happened.” 

“I don’t know Ranboo. I think he deserved the beating that I was gonna give him.” Tommy begrudgingly replied. The hybrid sighed; this was gonna be a long night.

“That guy just then…” He hesitated before continuing. “That was Techno, right?” 

He watched as the boy flinched just by saying his name.

“Isn’t he you-?”

“My _brother_? Heh, yeah.”  
He said.  
“Yes, yes _he is_ . At least, that's what I _thought_ he was.” He spoke bluntly, passing the Enderman; heading back on the path home. _Home…  
_ “He’s nothing to me now, not anymore. And don’t even get me started on _Wilbur_.”  
The hybrid walked close behind him, carefully crafting his words. He didn’t want to upset the blond even further. As it was quite clear the mention of his brothers made him quite... agitated.

“They’re the whole f**king reason why our nation is now a f**king hole in the ground… Well, before we fixed it up and stuff.”

“Both of your brothers did _that?_ ” Ranboo asked, pointing to the huge crater that was now below L’Manberg due to its elevation.

“Yeah. Well technically one of them - which was Wilbur - who f**king blew up the place. Techno made it even more worse by spawning two - _two -_ f**king Withers, causing more problems and damage…” He explained. 

“They… betrayed you huh?”

“No. They did _more_ than just ‘betray me’ Ranboo.”  
The two soon reached his home, Tommy asking the hybrid to please to sit with him on the bench. Continuing on with the conversation. The half Enderman listened intently.

“I-I… I thought we were family Ranboo. I thought family were supposed to stick together through thick and thin, help each other and bring one another up,” 

His eyes were red.

“But instead the two of them brought me and others down.”

He couldn’t help but put his hand on his back, rubbing him gently.

“I should’ve known better than to trust Techno - that b***h. Of course he was gonna betray us if we got the nation back. He’s a f**king anarchist, the ‘Blood God’ for God sakes! And Wil... I tried so many times to convince him that L’Manburg was worth saving, that _our home_ was still there! I thought I’d finally gotten through to him… And yet he blew the country up anyways.”  
He was just _so_ **_tired.  
_** “I’m worried Ranboo. I’m worried that - I might be following down their footsteps. There’s that one line that rings through my head as I sleep, of Wilbur going ‘Tommy! Let’s be the bad guys!’ But I don't want to be the bad guys. I really don’t…” 

He pulled his arm up to wipe the tears away.

“And now Tubbo… I know the nation needs him, I just… He’s picking it over me. And I don’t…And if he does … I don’t know what I’ll do with myself.”

“Hey,” 

The boy looked up to be met with the hybrid's embrace. 

“No matter what happens on Friday I’ll help you, I’ll figure _something_ out. I’ll try and talk to Tubbo and do my best, that maybe - _maybe_ \- there’s a way for us to get you out of this mess. I’ll see if maybe _something_ better _can_ happen.” 

He reassured him.

“Heh, I don’t know Ranboo. I appreciate the sentiment but as far as I’m aware, the people who have tried to help me have always failed. And no offence, but I already dragged your arse knee deep in this already. I… I don’t want you to hate me.”

The hybrid gave the boy another hug.

“Trust me Tommy. I think I might have an inkling of what could be done to help.” 

He couldn’t help but smile; this was perfect.

_Don’t worry Tommy. Help’s on the way._


End file.
